


Subroutine

by IsisKitsune



Series: Rudy's new bot [7]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Angst, Bot Feels, Comfort/Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Triggering event?, slight PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A body came in, and during the autopsy review something is making Vincent nervous.<br/>Subroutines are a bitch, and it seems Rudy missed one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subroutine

**Author's Note:**

> Again I'm not sure how to tag this (I hope I got them all)  
> Possibly seen as "Triggering event" I'm not positive, I can't tell if Vincent's response was only due to programing (I'm not even sure he knows if it is or not.

Rudy was looking over the virtual autopsy of a young female, mid 20s- early 30s at the absolute oldest, and keeps looking over at Vincent as he goes over his findings for the recorder. “Vincent, something wrong?”

The bot just shakes his head but still looks to be in some sort of distress. “Nothing’s wrong. Don’t we have an MX Kennex destroyed? I think I’ll start in on that until you’re finished going over the body.”

Rudy blinked and reached out, but didn’t say anything about the bot staying nearby. Protocol didn’t include virtual autopsy as evidence, as there was always backup files elsewhere off site, so there was no reason Vincent _had_ to be there. “Alright, just, uh…” Rudy wasn’t even sure how to finish that, Vincent gave him a smile that was obviously forced as he scampered off to poke around the bits left over from the MXs that had been drug in just before they were called in on the murder. He didn’t have the heart to tell him that Kennex didn’t do the damage this time or that there was no way to fix the damage they suffered, grenade to the chest plate will put damn near any bot down permanently.

-

Vincent was trying to steer clear that day, but then Dorian and John came in with actual evidence and damned if his programming didn’t force him to stay within at least 20 feet of Rudy and the evidence. At least when Dorian was poking around at something on the MX they brought in earlier. “No hope for it?”

Vincent shook his head, wincing slightly and stepping away when John was talking to Rudy, “Nah, I mean, yeah Rudy could rebuild it but it wouldn’t be the same bot it was before.”

Dorian gave a concerned look then his cheek lit up when he put two and two together while John was talking about why Vincent was wincing and stepping away. “John, please stop using that word, it’s making Vincent uncomfortable.”

“I’m fine, it’s alright,” Vincent was trying to step closer to Rudy, reaching out automatically in hopes that contact would calm his programming. Sighing softly when the tech reacted by stepping back toward the touch. “It’s just some stupid subroutine, I’ll be alright.”

“What word? I’ve used a bunch…” John started going through a few and Dorian moved and covered his mouth before he could get to it. “What the hell, Dorian?”

“Just don’t man, this is serious for an IRC, just don’t.”

Rudy was just as confused, he was going back through all the words they’d used. Yes there was foul language (Kennex’s mouth does get the better of him) as well as outraged response (again, guess who was responsible) but nothing he had seen Vincent respond to. “Vincent, what subroutine are you talking about? I don’t see anything you’ve responded to before.”

Vincent shook his head, then winced when Dorian let John loose to speak, “What IRC, ah, I get it. You can’t stand the word rape.” Vincent winced hard and instantly dropped his arms and pulled back away from Rudy so fast the poor tech stumbled when he wasn’t leaning against the bot anymore. “Now that’s funny. I mean, I know you were designed for sex but a response to a word? That’s just hilarious.”

Rudy’s eye twitched and he turned to glare at the laughing detective. “I’d kindly ask you to **shut up**.” John fell silent at the force behind the sentence while Rudy reached out to grab at Vincent’s shoulder to hug him close, “It’s just a word, there’s no need to react that way. No one is being forced in any way.”

Vincent could feel his programming calm down but was extremely worried and expecting to hear it again, Kennex didn’t disappoint, “Hey, it’s not my fault he’s sensitive about a word. It’s not even in context! He wasn’t even touching anyone and he spazzed out about us saying rape.” Vincent actually whined when he pulled away and stepped away from all involved, fucking programming making get away from anyone nearby at the word.

“John, if you don’t shut your fucking mouth and leave, you will be the one on that slab, and it will not be virtual.”

Dorian winced at Rudy’s words and pulled Kennex back when he stepped forward, looking about to defend himself. “Leave it man,” Dorian seemed the smarter of the two as he kept pulling at the angered detective until they were out of the room.

Rudy went over to where Vincent was stuck well within the 25 foot limit once Dorian left with Kennex. “Hey, it’s alright now, he’s gone.” Rudy flicked his hand and shut down the virtual autopsy. “Did I miss a program when I updated you for police work or did that ass from the other day bring this on?”

Vincent winced when Rudy reached to hug him but the tech pulled back to rest a hand on his shoulder, “Probably both? IRCs are built with a failsafe. I thought mine had been lightened up with the other programming you added but I guess we both missed it. There are probably a few other things that could trigger it but the other day probably exacerbated my reaction. I’m alright now, really.”

Rudy reached up to slowly wrap an arm around the bot’s shoulders and held him closer, “Let’s see if we can kill that program, we don’t want you reacting like that just because of a word. At least let me add some levels to it. The last thing we need is you trying to protect someone and… that word be the reason you don’t succeed.”

“Okay, but, don’t completely take out the failsafe. I don’t, I don’t want to risk going too far if I do end up in a predicament and I miss a response the program catches.”

Rudy smiled and gave the bot a quick peck on the cheek, “Alright, let’s get that going then, this can wait.”

“No, you, you finish the case first. I can wait. I just think it might be better if one of the MXs takes over for me for now. If that’s okay?”

“Sure. I’ll call up the captain to get a working one down here,” Rudy nodded toward the ruined one in hopes of making Vincent laugh, it sort of worked.


End file.
